Miles Away
by TheBestInT0wn
Summary: Matty Mullins(Memphis May Fire)/Kellin Quinn (Sleeping With Sirens)


Slam Dunk festival UK 2013. The line-up includes All Time Low, Pierce The Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, and my band, Memphis May Fire. Saturday 25th May. All Time Low had just killed it onstage and it was Pierce The Veil's turn to take the spotlight. I was warming up to go on after Sleeping With Sirens when I heard the intro to 'King For a Day'. I was listening to it in the background of me getting ready. I was about to start my vocal warm-ups when I heard the most beautiful voice. I just stood there with my mouth agape for a few seconds then decided to make my way to the stage side. That's when I saw him in the flesh for the first time. Kellin Quinn. He was just… He was the visible personification of perfection. Everything about him was perfect. From the way his lips moved when he sang, to the way his eyes gleamed in the rare rays of the British sun. The tattoos cascading up his right arm to the way the sweat dripped from his hair. The way he jumped around the stage like he owned it to the way he looked directly into my eyes and smiled when he saw me watching. Wait… he was looking at me? I smiled back at him warmly then he sang to the crowd again. I turned away and walked back to my bus, running to the bathroom to splash my face with some water.

"Matthew Mullins, what are you thinking? You like girls, GIRLS! Not Kellin fucking Quinn!" I yelled at myself before I heard a soft tap on the bathroom door. I widened my eyes as I slowly opened the door to reveal the other Kellen, Kellen McGregor, our guitarist.

"Matty, you okay man?" he asked me, a look of concern set deep in his eyes. I nodded slowly and walked over to my bunk, looking through my suitcase for a new top, considering I had just soaked this one. "Are you sure? All I heard was 'Kellin fucking Quinn', what's up with you? You've never ever mentioned him before now." I had to tell him didn't I? Nothing ever gets past Kellen.

"I er, I was getting ready to go on stage earlier, and I could hear Pierce the Veil playing, then Kellin started singing and, just wow! He's beautiful! Does this make me bi?" I asked, genuinely worried about myself. He bit his lip and nodded a little at my question.

"I guess so… But you won't know if you truly like him until you get to know him will you?" He smiled at me then pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, I'll have to spend some time with him, he seems like a nice guy." I returned his smile and hugged back. "Man we need to get ready, it's almost time for our set!"

After our set, I screamed my thanks at the audience then ran off stage. We all smiled wide and exchanged hugs and hi-fives, you know, all of that stuff you do in high school after you win a football match or something. When I hugged Kellen he whispered something in my ear.

"I didn't catch that Kellen…" I whispered back, still hugging him. He giggled a little.

"Other Kellin is behind you!" he repeated to me and my face turned scarlet, eyes going wide. I turned to face him and smiled at him.

"Hey, Matty is it?" he said as he cutely returned the smile. Fuck he was gorgeous.

"Yeah, Kellin isn't it?" I laughed a little and walked over to him. He giggled and nodded.

"Yup, the one and only Kellin Quinn!" he fucking giggled! "Your set was amazing, like wow, I think you almost killed me with how good that was!"

"Well we should start being a hit worse, I don't want to kill the one and only Kellin Quinn now do I?" he laughed at that.

"Psh, I'm easily replaced man! I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee or something?" He sounded nervous, and by the way he was chewing on his lip he'd be embarrassed if I said no, which I wouldn't do anyway.

"Sure, sounds cool! Only if it's Starbucks though, I've had enough of this mediocre stuff they serve here, I need the real deal!" I laughed and he giggled again. Seriously, this guy needs to stop being adorable.

"Where else would I take you? Only the best for _The_ Matty Mullins!" he smiled. "Meet me outside of your bus at… let's say 5?"

"5 it is! See you then the one and only Kellin Quinn!" I laughed again before walking back to my bus.

I walked on and what greeted by a chorus of questions. Kellen I swear if you have uttered a word…

"Where the hell have you been?" I heard Cory ask.

"What took you so long?" from Jake. And finally…

"Who's the lucky girl?" from Anthony. Lucky girl…

"I was out," I answered and pointed to Cory, "I was arranging things," I pointed to Jake, "And there is no 'lucky girl' thank you very much Anthony." They all shared a puzzled look, well, all apart from Kellen who knew everything. "Kellen, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, let's go for a walk!" He grabbed his jacket and ran off the bus, me swiftly following him.

We were walking around the venue for about an hour. I ended up walking back onto the bus with at least 10 new band tees. Damn you merch guys… Well at least they were for Kellin's band. Well, his band and Pierce the Veil.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Kellen said. Oh yeah, that's why we were out.

"Oh, yeah it's about other Kellin. He asked me out for Coffee and I said yes and I regret it and-"

"Stop rambling on Matty! Calm down and explain it properly."

"Well, like I said, he asked me out for Coffee and naturally I said yes because I mean it's Starbucks!" He giggled and nodded, signalling for me to continue speaking. "And I think I should back out on it… Kellen, he's confused me, I don't even know what I am anymore!"

"What do you mean Gingey?" he joked.

"I mean, I thought I was straight until I saw him own the stage today... I've found guys attractive before, but I've never felt like this…"

"Well, do you want to know what I think?" I nodded. "I think you should go, talk about things, see how much you actually like him, and then you do something about it." I smiled any hugged him tightly, trying not to drop my new shirts.

"Best advice I've heard all day man!" I laughed "Race you back to the bus!" I said before sprinting back to the bus, Kellen running after and trying to keep up with me.


End file.
